Just a Rainy Day
by TheSillyWriter
Summary: Well it's just a rainy day at New York but destiny always has a surprise for me ain't it? This is where I'll find my first love and... my first heartbreak. -Rated T- for safety measures. Review and rate o0o


_**A/N: Hi guys! This story is a possible series. Since I don't Procrastinate or get lazy but I'm busy plus it's hard to review IRL for exams and think about this so I'm making this is a **__**possible**__**series depending on how it's going to turn out to the masses and such but yeah I hope you enjoy the **__**possible**__** Chapter 1 of the story.**_

It was a rainy day at New York. I see raindrops falling everywhere… but a bale of blonde hair swinging over the horizon. I see a woman in her blonde glory walking to the coffee shop. Her blonde hair resembles something in my past… and what a coincidence… that's the coffee shop…

Where I first met her.

It was 5 years ago… It was like a day like this. I hated rain. I hated it so much because I always hate to get wet and of course getting my jacket wet. That day… what a coincidence, it rained does the sky hate me or what? But go figure it does.

My day kept getting worse and worse. The rain just kept getting stronger and visibility is dropping to zero but surprisingly destiny got me a big surprise, and you know what? It made my day a hundred times better than usual.

There was a blonde-haired girl who went in to the coffee shop I was in. Unlucky for her the coffee shop was in a rush hour because of the rain so all the seats were taken… still destiny finds it way for love. She went nearer to me and for some reason I got nervous quickly.

_Hey… Can I seat with you? _She asked…

_Of course… Go ahead. _I replied.

I just ignored her and let her drink her coffee but she quickly got bored and had the urge to chat with me for a while…

_What's your name? _She asked.

_Gray. _I replied.

_Claire's my name nice to see you! _She said to me with her beautiful blue eyes staring into mine.

I couldn't help but smile a bit because her aura it's just full of positivity so I can't help but smile. She was the apple of my eye on that very moment *sigh* at least she made my day a bit better from that rain which almost destroyed my day.

_Anyways I'll see you Gray! I hope we meet each other soon again! _She said and left and I was there just silent but still I felt a little guilt when she left.

Destiny just plays with me always. After that it stopped raining magically and I get to continue with life. I guess the heavens brought me an angel to make me feel better. Well… thank you God! You made my day wonderful and so I drove to my office.

_2 days later…_

I went to the Wal-Mart because my supplies are running low and what a very BIG surprise to me. She was there buying feminine stuff and of course she noticed me. She shouted… _Gray-kun! Come here I need help!_ Well I couldn't help myself I had to help her no matter what.

So I ran to her and she was energetic and positive as ever. That smile just made my day every time I see it. _What do you need Claire?_ I asked.

_I need help carrying this! It's getting heavier by the second! _She pleaded to me.

_Fine let's go. _I carried 70% of her goods with my muscular body and showing my manly strength we went to the counter and I just noticed the cashier blushing and I have no clue why and Claire was laughing from behind.

_What a surprise. It rained again what now. _Gray just looked up to the sky with a bit of anger.

_Aw… I need help to my house! And it rained what am I supposed to do? _Claire worried.

_Wait here. I'm going to rush to my car. _Gray said and rushed to his car in the middle of the strong rain.

After Gray got it he quickly drove near Claire's position.

_Come on in. Just tell me the directions on where's your house at. _Gray said.

_How sweet of you! Come let's go!_ Claire smiled to him and making Gray smile and so Claire got in the car with her baggage of goods.

After some minutes of direction-telling and more chatter and more storytelling. Claire just kept on talking and of course Gray won't mind and at least make his day feel better. They arrived at their destination and what a surprise… Claire was living on a Rich Subdivision…

_You never told me you were so rich… _Gray said while flattered upon his wheels stepping in the asphalt road of the subdivision.

_Well just follow my direction okay! It's pretty confusing in here! Especially there are a lot of houses to begin with. _Claire said and began saying directions.

Well not a surprise while saying directions she started introducing me to her neighbors, telling details on their behavior and the origins of this road. I wondered if she read a whole history book about this subdivision…

Well finally we reached our destination after a long history class in wheels.

_Thank you! I got to hurry while the weather is still fine. See you! _Claire then rushed to her door and I was still flattered her house was Amazing. It was so clean perfectly designed I guess Claire had the sense of Exterior and Interior design.

I found something on the backseat. It was Claire's phone so I got it and I had to get her number at least I need to keep close to this fancy acquaintance so he saved her number on his phone and went back to Claire's house.

He then rang the bell of the doorbell and surprisingly the doorbell was even perfectly tuned… does this girl have OCD or something?

_OCD? Don't worry I'm just a little bit kawaii-loving okay? _Claire said surprising Gray.

_Oh! I'm sorry I hope I didn't offend you. Well here's your phone you left it at my car. _Gray said.

_Oh! Why thank you! You're such a good "friend". _Claire said.

_I'm your friend now? Well that's a surprise… _Gray said.

_Well from what you did for me and that stuff from 2 days ago well I can tell you are my friend. Anyways until then Gray! _Claire said and went inside her house again.

Gray then went back to his car and realized something…

_Oh shoot! I haven't bought the things I needed in the Wal-Mart yet crap! I have to hurry I almost have to go to work! _Gray then rushed to the Wal-Mart.

**_Okay guys… That's the end of the line for now. I hope Gray will be good and get to the Wal-Mart (Gray I'll give you 5 minutes to go to the Wal-Mart before I make you late in this story!). Anyways I hope you enjoyed and this is one long story. I was planning this to be quick but well Destiny is just mean. Anyways bye guys! Leave some Reviews and Rates and I'll see you. Bye!_**


End file.
